All Quiet on the Sandy Front
by cal-ipanda23
Summary: First story! FFXBikanel inspired by the war in iraq. Please rate and review! M for violence and language. TidusYuna


All Quiet on the Sandy Front

Disclaimer : I dont own ffx or anything else i feel like throwing in there. Now leave me alone.

Note : Im writing this on wordpad, you might not see things like this [quote ' /quote thing for now but i will try my best to remember to add them. Also this is my first time writing something, just trying to see how i fair in terms of writing skizzles er, skills. Please remember that. Rate and review as you see fit, I gladly accept criticism only if you provide a reason to make it better, no pointless flames please, although I wont have much power over that. Story's set 2 years after FFX. No, I do not acknowledge the existence of FFX-2. FFX-2 never came out. The Holocaust never happened (jk bout that). Now read, my people. And to save myself from captain obvious and his men, yes I know i got the title from all quiet on the western front, its sorta like a nod or homage to it, ya dig? now stop bothering me :P. Oh and dont ask me where i got the idea for this story from. enjoy...

Prologue

_After the defeat of Sin, our summoner and her guardians settle down for what they think will be a peaceful life. Technology was booming, cities were expanding, hell even Bikanel Island now had its own machina city.Life was at its peak. Everyone was celebrating Sin's defeat. However, just barely half a year later, a mysterious militia group had taken control of the Bikanel government. Nobody knew what their goal or purpose was. Liberations were attempted with the newly found Bevelian army who had allied with the reformed Crusaders-who now had a different purpose. The invading people could not be forced out, as the soldiers who made it out alive described weapons out of this world which easily won in firepower over the weak machina rifles. Yuna and her friends could not take any more of this unnecesary bloodshed. Even Yuna had volunteered to go fight in Bikanel. This normally wasn't like her, but noone questioned it. Fast foward to a few weeks later, the gang had ended up in the same platoon at Yuna's request and they had seen fighting there their first day already._

Chapter 1 - Ambushed

_Tidus and company are to be seen patrolling yet another random street filled with dilapidated houses in Bikanel in their machina vehicle thing. Behind and in front of them are more machina "carrying" their other members in the platoon. We hear a slight whistling growing louder by the second. A giant explosion is seen/heard and Tidus and co. are knocked out from the force of the explosion (also due to their vehicle being tossed on its side). _

"Ughh, what the hell just happened..." was the first words to come out of Tidus's mouth. It was a little too silent all of a sudden.

"Kimahri no like this. Kimahri say we--AHHHH!" He heard fire from some building in front of him. He dropped down and tried to take some cover before the bullets hit him. Most of the company now was either wide awake and trying to fight back, or already dead. Fortunately, noone in Tidus's group was injured so far from the sudden ambush.

"Damn this is turning out to be a bad day, ya?" yelled Wakka with his bright orange-spiked-up hair. Anywhere else it would be relatively fashionable but right now it rather gave away his position a little too much. A bullet whizzed past his left ear. "SHIT! I don't like this at all, ya?"

Yuna, still covered by a large canvas cloth that somehow found its way out of the equipment pack and landed on top of her, took this opportunity to check their position and surroundings. The force of the explosion had destroyed at least a half of the platoon's machina vehicles. Everyone was fighting back on the street, using the "cars" as cover. All the way on one of the sidewalks, from a abandoned-looking house, there seemed to be a heavy concentration of fire from the building. Yuna took notice of this and shouted out to her friends. They nodded in return and started returning fire on the people in the house. Yuna saw movement on one of the buildings on the second floor and raised her rifle. Her gun was specially designed from her friends' request to mount a scope so the girl could fight from a farther range therefore reducing the chances of her being hurt. She peeked through the scope and indeed saw a young man, probably in his 20s, firing on the soldiers on the street below.

"Center of mass, Yuna..." the girl kept reminding herself. She pulled the trigger, and nailed the man right in the stomach. He never even saw who hit him. He felt a sudden sting and slowly looked down.

Yuna continued watching, revolted at what she did. The mans face contorted into a pained grimace as he felt the pain. He fell to his knees and died at the spot. A hail of bullets just missing Yuna bought her back to attention. She looked around to see how her friends were doing.

To her left, she saw Rikku and Lulu fighting back, the sand not doing much to help. Rikku, being her hyper self happily sprayed away and Lulu just shook her head slowly for a second before returning to the fight. Near them, the legendary guardian Auron remained tight-lipped as always and focuses his energies into the fight at hand. Tidus and Kimahri seemed to be doing fine. Suddenly she heard rapid shouting somewhere in the building. A man holding a slim tube with what seemed like a odd triangular weapon sticking out showed himself behind one of many windows. Yuna had no idea what he was holding but it can't possibly be good. She lined the scope with her target and got ready to fire. Before she did however someone had already did, the bullet hit the man in his chest and exited out on the other side. His body was jerked backwards and he died, but not before he managed to press the trigger. Yuna watched in horror as the triangular weapon exploded out of the tube, but thankfully, it never got any further then the window. The rocket hit the windowsill and caused a massive explosion as caused the entire residence to collapse a few moments later. The firing ceased.

"Is everyone alright?" said a gruff voice. Yuna turned to the speaker, who was looking relatively unharmed, though his red clothing was torn in a few places.

"Couldn't be better", replied a happy Tidus. Kimahri grunted and started scanning the area to make sure it was safe.

Rikku walked up next to Yuna.

"Are you ok Yunie?"

"I'm fine, Rikku, thanks", said Yuna with a smile.

"Enough chatting, we should radio the base and request a pickup", Lulu said.

"Sounds good to me, ya? We should get the hell outta here". Wakka went to a fallen soldier, said a quick prayer for him, and reached for the radio. After a  
few seconds of tinkering with it he cursed. "Radio's busted. Help me find another one".

"Same here", said Tidus a few feet away. "Hell, I think none of them work". Everyone looked around with a bit of concern now.

"Then we find somewhere to rest for the night. Go back to base on foot in the morning", said Auron.

"Aw, more walking?", said Rikku.

"Stay here alone if you wish then", replied Lulu with a raised eyebrow. Rikku grumbled and trudged along with the rest of them. After a few hours they found an empty house which was still functioning, electricity, water, fire and the sort. Tidus murmured his approval, went in and plopped down on the comfy couch. He had a strange feeling about this house, but shook it off. Probably just after-effects of the battle, he told himself.

"Ahhh, this is perfect", said a happy looking Wakka. He took a worn-out blitzball out of his pack and started kicking it around. Lulu gave Wakka a hopeless look and walked up the stairs to explore the second floor.

"Wait up, Lulu! I'm coming with you!" Rikku bounced off after Lulu. Yuna looked around at the rest of them, giggled a little and ran up after them.

"Hm. I'm a bit hungry. Anyone got some rations?" Kimahri chucked a pack of beef jerky at Tidus. He caught it expertly and grinned at Kimahri. "Thanks".

Upstairs, the three girls had found some quite comfortable beds and settled in for the night. All three were too exhausted to chat. Soon they fell asleep after a few minutes. The nagging feeling was back. Tidus felt weird in this house. Something doesn't feel right, he told himself. He relayed his suspicions to the other three.

"Yeah, I've been getting a strange vibe in this place too", replied Auron. "Wait and see what happens". Kimahri grunted and Wakka nodded.

"No time to be worryin, ya? We need our sleep for tomorrow." Tidus gave in with a sigh and started to get in a sleeping position on the couch. Too bad he didn't notice the camera hidden in the shadows.

Auron had just barely fallen asleep when he heard rapid footsteps outside. He quickly shook awake the others and motioned to the door. The others understood right away and readied their guns. Crouched in the dark of the room, they waited, not knowing what exactly to expect. Were they allies outside? Or was this house booby-trapped?

"Quick, Kimahri, go wake up the girls upstairs", whispered Auron. Kimahri nodded and silently went up. Before he could turn his head around, the door was kicked down and a small canister of some sort was thrown inside. It let out a hiss and smoke emit from it. Tidus started coughing and teared up, he couldn't see the rest of them but heard coughs as well.

"Alright put your hands up, and surrender, you're lucky the major decided to just take you alive." Tidus felt his hands being tied together and dragged up and out of the house.

"I knew it, fuck, i shoulda told all of them, ugh..."

"Shut your mouth kid before I change the major's mind for him and kill you." Tidus was thrown headfirst into the back of a truck and felt Auron and the other two land soon afterwards.

All the while Kimahri snuck upstairs and roused the girls who sat up and gazed at him with bleary eyes.

"What's wrong Kimahri? Something happening downstairs?" Lulu was the first to suspect something. Kimahri nodded, and all three instantly sat up at alert and grabbed their guns. The four rushed downstairs to see a truck starting up and speeding away. The rear guard who was left behind to clean up the house looked towards the stairs and immediately opened fire. Yuna screamed and they ran back upstairs. The enemy followed suit.

"What do we do Yunie?!?!" asked a horrified looking Rikku.

"Kimahri, look for an escape route while we hold them off", said Yuna.

"No, Rikku go. Kimahri protect Yuna."

"Ok then, be back in a jiffy!" She disappeared in a second.

"Quick, Yuna, Kimahri, go in that room over there. We can cover the stairs easier and hold them off longer." They all retreated to the room and waited for the soldiers to come up. Just as quickly as they ran to the room the enemy was running up. Yuna had the first shot. She shot and hit one in the torso. The wounded man fell and knocked over more men on the stairs.

"Fucking shit! Kill those bitches!" Just as soon as he uttered the words he found 20 bullet holes in him. He fell with a perplexed face. This continued for a few more minutes until the soldiers realized they weren't gaining any ground. They fell back to the foot of the stairs and waited with guns aimed at the top. The majority of them suddenly found themselves blinded and unable to see. Four more were gunned down before the skinny figure at the top ran back towards her friends.

"This way! I found a way out!" Rikku whispered. The other three followed her and she ran into one of the bedrooms and started climbing out the window. They heard her drop down on the soft dirt below. Everyone was soon on the ground and running away as fast as they could while the bewildered soldiers, still inside the house, thought they heard some people drop on the ground near them.

"Hey! Did you hear that? I think there's someone outside..."

"Shut your trap kid! Now you get to go upstairs and see if those bitches are still hiding up there!"

"Sir!" The private ran upstairs, and finding noone there, went back down looking triumphant. "Told ya there was noone there, sir. They must have found a way out."

"Damn them! Alright men let's get back to the base for now". The soldiers went outside and found no truck. The major was dumbfounded. "Err..."


End file.
